HamelHigh
by williamboyx
Summary: Elsword is going to a school called Hamel-High where his friends Raven,Chung,Aisha,Eve,And Rena go. As the school year goes on Aisha starts developing feelings for the Red knight, but will she be to confess or will her feelings dissolve?
1. Another Day

**Me: Hello Everyone!**

**Elgang: Wassup brah**

**Me: So this is my first fanfiction, after so long :'(**

**Elsword: Dude, you suck. I bet you can only write 74 words!**

**Me: *crys* Why are you so mean?**

**Elgang (Not including elsword): Its alright, there there**

**Me:*cheerful again* Ok, so elsword, what will be your punishment?**

**Me: Elsword NOOO!**

**Screams Could be heard**

***Connection lost***

**(also, this is a school fanfiction!)**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight - 15**

**Aisha: Elemental master: - 15**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker - 16**

**Raven: Reckless Fist - 16**

**Eve: Code Empress - 15**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser - 14**

**Also, they're all human. No moby or remy, and no elf ears.**

**Also, I do not own elsword or it's characters. All rights go to Kill3rCombo And KOG Studios.**

* * *

Elsword's POV

7:36AM

I woke up to see sunlight shining through the windows into my eyes. "AHHH THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" I screamed. I immediately realized that I probally woke the others up. "Crap" I silently cursed. "Well, I probably have to get ready to go anyways. Schools going to start. I get off of my comfortable bed and walk to my dresser (is that even the right word?) and went to go pick out my outfit. I picked up some clothes (pictures LKs clothes, ate breakfast, and headed off to school

* * *

8:56

(School starts at 9)

As I was walking to the school, I bump into two girls. One with green hair, and one with purple hair.

"hey, watch where your going Eldork!" Snapped Aisha, the Purple-headed mage.

"Well, Excuse me, Your the one who got in my way!" I yelled back.

Third Person POV:

As the two argued, the green haired girl named Rena got pissed of by every the second and yelled

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE DAY? SERIOUSLY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! ITS 8:57 ALREADY CLASS STARTS IN 3 MINUTES!"

the two cowered in fear at Rena's demon-like voice.

"Y-Y-Yes Rena!" they both said as they ran off to class

And that is how the day started...

* * *

**Me:BOOM! Theres the first chapter. Oh and elsword, I did more than 200 words. I'm pretty sure that's more than 74 right?**

**Elsword: ow,ow,ow, WHY DO YOU HATE ME?**

**Everyone But me and elsword: Nice chapter!**

**Me: thanks, It took me 5 minutes o.e**

**Me: Oh yeah, elsword you alright?**

**Elsword: *has blood trickling down his face and a black eye* Of course! *faints***

**Me:Well That's all for this chapter folks! Please point out mistakes, and tell me how to improve! Also, remember to R&R! peace out!**

***Connection lost***


	2. Feelings

**Me: Whats Good? I'm back!**

**Everyone: its only been a couple of hours...**

**Me:Shut up. On to the story!**

**Me: Oh yeah, sorry for the short chapters. I'****m terrible.**

***connection lost***

* * *

3rd Person POV:

All Of the Elgang members were in the same class. Their first class was with Stella, the Math and English teacher (OMG SHE TEACHES TWO CLASSES!). Stella was a very strict teacher who liked to try to get the kids to fail as much as possible.

"Elsword! Raven! Don't sleep in **MY** class!" Yelled Stella obviously annoyed

Elsword and Raven, who had been snoozing off instantly snapped open their eyes and heard the teacher yell with a demon-like voice.

The two jumped up in class and screamed like little girls that just saw a ghost

"AHHH MOMMY SAVE ME!"

Everyone but the Elsword,Raven,And Stella Burst out laughing. But Stella quickly silenced them by giving them a glare.

"Elsword, Read the next line!"

"...Um...Ummm...What page are we on again?" Elsword stammered because he knew the punishment would be harsh.

"SO YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS AND ALSO DO NOT PAY ATTENTION?! YOU, GET OUT! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE ROOM AT INTERVAL!" Stella yelled

"Raven! YOU read the next line!"

"Umm.. It says... Humans usually eat burgers?"

"NO IT DOESN'T! CAN YOU NOT READ?! IT SAYS 'Humans usually have unique behaviors'! Your punishment will be detention after school!"

"Yes ma'am" Raven said with a tint of boredom in his voice. Raven was used to getting in trouble since he was always snoozing off and not paying attention in class.

"Ok, enough with English. Lets do some math..." Stella said

* * *

**Interval**

Elsword's POV:

"it's been so long.. I've only gotten half of the classroom done... I need some help"I sighed

I looked up and saw a purple haired girl looking at me doing all the hard work of cleaning. She suddenly spoke

"Do you need any help Elsword? This seems like a lot of work for only one person. "

"Why are you offering to help me? Is it because you think I'm awesome and don't deserve this tragedy?" I said dramatically

Aisha blushed and said " No, I'm just doing this because I have nothing else to do!

"Fine, suit yourself."

She grabbed a towel and a mop and started working

Third Person POV:

As the two were cleaning, Elsword slipped on some water and fell to the ground hitting his head on the ground

"OUCH!" he screamed

Aisha looked very worried

"Are you ok?" She said

"Yeah..." He said

Then suddenly, Aisha hugged him

"I'm glad your alright!"

"Umm, Aisha, why are you hugging me?"

She instantly let go

"oh..um...sorry!" She said blushing as she ran away

_'Whats gotten into to her?"_ thought Elsword.

* * *

**Me: Done! WOO**

**Elgang: that was much longer than the other one..**

**Aisha: Why'd you make me hug that ElBaka?**

**Me: just cause**

**Elsword: Why'd she hug ME? :(**

**Me: Stop asking questions!**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading, and be sure to R&R!**

***Connection lost***


	3. The Plan

**Me: I'm back!**

**Everyone: Welcome Back!**

**Me: And whoa, THIS STORY REACHED 2 REVIEWS! WOOO! XP**

**Everyone: Uh ok?**

**Me: Anyways, due to a suggestion i got , Raven in now an RF**

**Raven: Wait wha- * disappears***

***Reappears***

**I'm a RF now? D:**

**Me: yes sir! Now, on to the story...**

* * *

Aisha's POV:

_'Whats gotten into me?' _I thought to myself.

"Why did I help him, ask him if he was okay, and most importantly hug him?" I accidentally said out loud

"Who did you hug now?" Rena asked me with a grin.

"I..um...no one... where did you come from?"

"I followed you when you were running. Come on, P.E is starting soon." She said

"Ok ok, i'm coming" I grinned

? POV

We watched the two girls walk down the hall together. I turned to the rest of my 'gang' and said

"Ok, there she is. Do you guys remember _the plan,_ or do you need me to review it one more time?" I asked

"We're good and fully understand the plan boss!When to we move in?" Replied some voices.

"Alright. We will start the plan after school..."

* * *

Time Skip: P.E

Aisha's POV

**"OKAY! FOR P.E WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A GAME OF DODGE BALL! ELSWORD, YOUR ONE CAPTAIN AND AISHA YOUR THE OTHER CAPTAIN!" **yelled banthus the P.E teacher.

I glanced at Elsword after hearing his name and blushed, he also did the same.

We went to our rightful sides of the gym and chose our teammates. My team ended up with me, Rena, and Chung, while Elsword's ended up with him, Raven, and eve.

"Get ready, GO!" banthus threw the ball in the air

Elsword jumped up and snatched it just before I could lay my hands on it and whipped it at me. Luckily I jumped and it failed to hit me. I picked up the ball and threw it as hard as possible at Raven, and I actually hit him even when he tried to dodge it!

"Raven! Sit on the bench!" Yelled Banthus as he blew his whistle (That's what she said)

Raven sighed and went to go sit on the bench.

As the game progressed, Rena and Eve got hit by the ball and were called out, with only Me, Elsword, and Chung.

I picked up the ball and whipped it at Chung. unfortunately, he dodged it ,picked it up, and whipped it hard at me. But fortunately for me, I dodged it. but barely.

As we played, Banthus threw in another dodge-ball so there were two balls in play. Chung threw one at me which I caught and threw back at him, hitting him in the gut.

"Chung! Go sit on the bench!"

Chung groaned from my hard throw and went to go sit on the bench with his fallen teammates.

So, it was just me and Elsword

3rd Person POV:

The red-head and purple-head exchanged throws but every single one missed. After about 7 minutes of throwing the balls and missing, Both of them picked up a ball and threw it. Elsword's ball hit Aisha in the face just before Aisha's hit Elsword in the that-boy-place-where-you-don't-want-to-be-hit.

"OW! OW THE F***ing BALLS!" Yelled Elsword

Elsword's POV:

I glanced at Aisha just to see her head having a big bruise on it. i ran up to her and asked

"Are you alright? Do you need some ice?"

"N-n-no! I'm fine!" Aisha said but fell over but luckily I caught her.

"I don't think your fine! Here let me get you some ice!' Elsword got up and went to go get her some ice.

Third Person POV:

When Elsword returned, he handed Aisha the ice pack and started to walk away.

"Thank you." Aisha whispered to Elsword

"Y-Y-Yo-Your welcome." said Elsword as he blushed.

"Uh, hello lovebirds! Can you stop fooling around? We\re going! teased Rena

"Coming!" Elsword and Aisha both said.

* * *

Time Skip: End of School

? POV:

"There goes the bell" I said. "Now all we have to do is wait for her to come out and get some people to ask 'can I walk you home?' It's going to be a great plan.."

"You two are going" I said as I pointed my finger at them. "Yes sir!" they responded.

"there she is! Now let the plan begin" I said as I spotted her

* * *

**Me: I think I failed at a cliffhanger.. U MAD? Also, long chapter :D**

**Elsword: Do you hate me? I GOT HIT IN THE BALLS**

**Chung and Eve: We are hardly in this story...**

**Raven: I'm not even mentioned Q~Q**

**Me: You guys will get your parts. Chillax, Also, try to guess what "the plan" is! If you guess it right, Ill give you a cookie!**

**Remember to R&R! Bye!**

***Connection Lost***


	4. The Plan Part II

**Me: I'm back guys!**

**Elgang: What's up?**

**Everyone: Nothing much...**

**Me: And Raven, you are mentioned. So is everyone else. In getting out :D**

**Raven: Why did I have to be the first one to get out?**

**Me: That's just because you suck.**

**Raven: Q~Q**

**Anyways, start the story!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

As Aisha walked outside, she was met by two teenagers wearing black and white.

"Hey, Aisha, do you want to walk home with us?" Asked one of the boys.

"Umm...I think I can walk by myself!" Aisha said.

"Come on _please?" _Asked the other boy.

As the two tried to get Aisha to walk home with them, elsword noticed something strange. Like they were trying to walk her home just so they could do something to her. With this in his mind, he ran up to Aisha, and held her hand.

"Nope! She's walking home with me! isn't that right Aisha?" The red-head exclaimed.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes! I'm walking home with him!" Said Aisha shocked, but relieved at the same time.

Elsword ran away out of the school with Aisha in his hands.

Elsword's POV:

"Thanks for helping me, those guys were _soooo_ annoying!" Aisha said trying to expand the word 'So'.

"Your welcome!" I gave her a grin which made her blush.

"Wh-wh-why did you help out in the first place?" Stammered Aisha trying to hide her blush.

By now, Elsword was also blushing while questioning his self for his actions. Then he remembered the answer.

"Well, you see, those people looked pretty suspicious! I thought they were going to hurt you in some sort of way.." Elsword's nose bled as he finished the sentence.

"PERVERT!" Aisha whacked him on the head with her staff.

'Ow?! What was that for?!" Elsword Yelled

"Your nose was bleeding! Don't think about pervy things! You ElBaka!" Aisha yelled back

"Ok,ok, Geez."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As the two walked down the streets to Aisha's house, they did not see the shadows hiding behind the building.

"Ok, there she is. Shall we wait for him to leave?" A voice asked

"Yes. Once he leaves, we'll go straight for her. Then we can continue the plan." Another voice said

"Roger" Two voices replied.

* * *

**Aisha POV:**

"Is this your house?" Elsword asked me

"Yep, it sure is!" I replied

"Well, I'll best be on my way!" Elsword said, turning around.

"Wait!" I yelled frantically.

"Hmm?" Elsword turned around to face me.

"T-Th-Thank you!" I shuddered, blushing.

"No prob." Elsword flashed me a smile that surprisingly looked hot.

"Ok bye!" I said as I ran into my house.

_'Why does my heart beat so fast when I'm near Elsword? Do I have feelings for him?'_I thought i my head. And with that, I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

**Morning - Third Person POV**

As Aisha walked to school alone, a black car pulled up to her and the window rolled down

"Hey, do you know where the nearest gas station is?" He asked Aisha

Walking over to the car, Aisha answered "Jsut take a left, then you go to the ri-"

Aisha was cut off by being pulled into the car and having a cloth over her mouth.

The last thing she saw, was two familiar faces. Then she blacked out

* * *

**Me: Sorry for not updating in a bit! Was busy... *cough* Leveling my blade master *cough***

**Rena: Bad William! Work on the Fan fiction more! **

**Aisha and Elsword: *Making out***

**Me: Oi! get a room you two!**

**Aisha and Elsword: HELL NAW -continues-**

**Me: Well, Imma jsut end this conversation her, its very weird o.e**

***Connection Lost***


	5. Kidnapped

**Me: And I'm back again!**

**Everyone: Hi there.**

**Me: And, I honestly have nothing to say here, but that I have writers block, so I won't update so fast Q~Q**

**Random Guy Who Favorited: NOOOO**

**Me: Yep. Anyways, lets start the chapter!**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

As I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. it was obvious that I was blindfolded. I tried to move my arms but the seemed to be tied up.I realized I was sitting in a chair, tied to it. 'Whats going on?!' I wondered. Then, I could hear a group of voices. It was hard to make out what they were saying, because they sounded like mumbles to me. I then heard a door open and the voices became clearer,

"Shes awake." a voice said.

"Well, what should we do with her today? The idiots at school will probably think shes sick, so we can do whatever we want with her for now."Replied a differnet voice

"Alright, want to at least take the blind fold off?" Asked the first voice.

"Sure, just so she can see what situation shes in." Said the other voice

I heard the footsteps walking to where I sat. I felt hands on the back of my head undoing the blindfold. Once they got it off, I opened my eyes to see small windows with sunlight coming out. I then looked at the two men who were talking. I then realized they were the same one who asked me to walk with them back at the school. A million questions filled my mind such as 'Where am I?' and 'What do they want?' But then the two people's voices cut my thoughts off.

"Hello Aisha. If you're wondering where you are, your in a building. I can't give you more detail at where we're at, because that is classified and only we can know that. If you're wondering why your here, its because we kidnapped you so we can do some 'fun' things to you, and then maybe sell you for a couple thousand to million. Anymore questions"? He said while smirking.

"Why did you do this to me!?" I said with tears streaming out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that two people who wanted to walk me home would go this far and kidnap me. I could only hope that someone could rescue me.. Then I had it.. Elsword might come to save me! I daydreamed of how Elsword would be my Knight in shining armor and he would slay the two men and save me. Then my thoughts were interrupted when the voices started talking again.

"Um, hello? bad guys here, and your not even paying attention?" One of them asked her.

"Heh, nope. I was just thinking about how Elsword was going to come in and beat you guys into the ground and save me!" I said grinning widely

"Ha, Is Elsword that red-head boy? because hes probably no match for us! Plus, he'll never be able to find you! You can't get out, and he can't find you! There are plenty of buildings out there, your in one of them, so how will he be able to find you? HAH!" He said, laughing in my face.

"Now then, why don't we get to work on her?" The other man said. The one he was talking to simply nodded his head and smirked.

"Here we come~" They both said and walking towards me. Once they got close enough, they licked my ear as I screamed "someone help me!" Which managed to shatter the windows just a tiny bit, but just enough for someone outside to hear me. But no one came to my aid. I jsut had to wait and go through the pain untill I was saved. I knew that, and I was willing to accept it.

* * *

**2 Days Later, Elsword's POV**

'Wow, Aisha hasn't been at school for three days! Where is she? It's not usual for her to ditch class, even if she hates it. The other guys who asked her to walk haven't been at school either.. Wait! That probably means that the kidnapped her! No... that can't be it. Its probably just coincidence. But to make sure I guess I'll jsut drop by her house today.' I thought to myself.

"Yo elboy? What are you thinking about? Your girlfriend?" Raven looked at me and smirked

"Yeah dude, stop thinking about her! You always zoom out in class because of that purple-head" Chung chimed in.

"W-w-what?! Shes not my girlfriend! It's just that she was wasn't her- Wait, how did you know I was thinking about her?!" I asked

"Heh, its obvious" Chung winked at me.

"Meh." I said, dismissing the matter. 'Anyways, I'm going to go look for her! Just you wait Aisha, I'll find you if you're kidnapped!' I thought to myself

So I started searching at the end of that day.

* * *

**Me: WOO! Longest chapter I've ever wrote!**

**Everyone: And the best :D**

**Chung: Why am I not in this?**

**Aisha: Why am I kidnapped? :(**

**Me: Hush children. Chung, you'll be in it soon enough -3-**

**Me: Anyways, peace!**

**-Connection Lost-**


	6. A Photo and a letter

**Me: Hello Everyone!**

**Elgang: Hi!**

**Me: So, how did you like the last chapter? I tried so hard on it -3-**

**Aisha: Why did you get me kidnapped?**

**Elsword: Am I drinking a magical potion of smartness that I know shes be kidnapped? (LOL FROM REVIEWS)**

**Chung: Where shall I be?**

**Raven and Eve and Rena: And me!**

**Me: Well its an ElsxAis story.. but Ill write about you guys in later chapters :D**

**Chung,Raven,Eve, and Rena: NONONO! DO IT NOW! RAWR!**

**Me: Well, gonna start. *poofs***

**Everyone: O.o How'd he do that?**

* * *

**(3rd PERSON POV)**

The first place elsword went to was Aisha's home, because he felt stupid for automatically thinking that she was kidnapped. He stepped up onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

**(Elsword's POV)**

I rang the doorbell but no one answered. I rang again, no answer. I rang the third time, and a female, who looked like the mother of Aisha answered the door.

"What do you want?!" Asked the woman

"i'm here to see Aisha. Is she here?" I replied

Suddenly, the lady bursts into tears.

"Whats wrong?!" I asked her trying to calm her down.

The woman sniffed. "S-Sh-Shes gone.. We can't find her!" She broke down again..

At that very moment, an ElOfficer (Lets call the police this :D) appeared from behind the lady and started asking me questions.

"Excuse me young man, but who might you be? Are you Aisha's boy friend or someone close to her?" He asked. The man had a deep voice.

"I'm one of Aisha's classmates. I've noticed that she wasn't at school for a couple of days so I came to her house to see if shes okay. This woman right here told me that she was missing or something?" I replied with a calm voice. The officer squinted at me and asked 'What business do you have here?"

"I told you, I said i'm checking to see if Aisha is here. But she appears to be missing." i repeated.

"Young man, please step inside. I would like to ask you a couple more questions." The officer said while leading me inside of the door. I followed him inside of the then told me to sit on the chair. once I sat he sat down on another chair in front of me. He had a clipboard in his hands. He then started asking me questions about the whereabouts of Aisha and the last time I saw her. I answered them honestly.

"Do you know where Aisha is?" The ElOfficer asked me

"No, I do not know where she is." I replied.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asked me

'Three days ago, at school." I replied again

"I see..I see.. Do you know whats happened to her?" He asked me once more. I looked at him, and then answered.

"No, I don't know what has happened to her. Would you be kind enough to tell me whats going on here?" I answered curiously

"Yes, of course. As you know, Aisha has gone missing and she cannot be found. We do not know her whereabouts, but we got this letter in the mail yesterday." He said taking a torn envelope from his uniforms breast pocket. He then took out the contents It contained a picture of Aisha in a dark building tied in a chair, and a letter.

"Here, look at this letter. I would like you to read it and tell me what you think about it." He said to me handing me both the picture and letter.

I asked him who the letter was from, but he just shrugged his shoulders. I went back to reading the letter. The letter said:

**We have the girl. Yes, we kidnapped her. If you want her back, you're going to have to pay us 20 million ED, We will meat you at the Magic Academy at 8:00 PM next week on Saturday. Be there. If you don't pay us, we'll either kill or sell the girl. Its your choice. The girl is fine right now, but if you don't pay us, she won't be fine.**

I then looked at the picture showing Aisha tied toa chair, and I knew I had to help her.

"Well, what do you think?' he asked me curiously. I looked at him with determination in my eyes.

'I'm going to help her."

**(Note: In this story, its Friday.)**

* * *

** ME: OMG! Sorry for the REALLY LATE UPDATE! DON'T KILL ME! QAQ**

**Elsword: ILL SAVE YOU AISHA! 3**

**Aisha: Yes, pelase do o3o**

**Rena,Raven,Eve,Chung: Whens it our turn?**

**Me: When I finish the parts about Elsword and Aisha.**

**Everyone: ok then..**

**Me: Anyways guys, bye! R&R :P**

***Conenction lost***

***Conenction Re-Established***

**Also, Deuschi, this is an inside joke for us two. I'm watching you. You better update IHY/ILY or else...**

**-Dark/KFC/William**

**Lulwut**

***Connection Lost***


End file.
